


Unheimlich

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cigarettes, Dominance, Edgeplay, Edging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face-Sitting, God Complex, Kamidere, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Submission, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Adachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adachi felt so violent and strange, and all you wanted was an answer.At the end of it all, you knew the answer to this question: what is it like to die and become God?





	1. The Simple Passions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowllink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowllink/gifts), [kurooswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooswife/gifts).



> Thanks to Crowllink and Kurooswife for the encouragement and inspiration! Y'all are wonderful.
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos/comments/etc.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

I. The Simple Pleasures

The man standing in front of you was, for all the world, identical to your love. Except for his eyes - his were a bright, captivating gold. And his hand was tended towards you, and he was grinning, promising wickedness and power.  
  
“Won’t you join me?”  
  
You didn’t hesitate, reaching up from where you had fallen, placing your hand into his.  
  
“Yes.”

-

The Shadow nuzzled your neck affectionately, lips warm against your cool skin. It’s hand trailed downwards, casually slipping inside your panties to tease your clit; it’s other hand was curled loosely around your waist. You could feel the blood from it’s yukata soak into the back of your blouse, sticky and hot.  
  
“Look at her,” he said, voice cruelly sweet, staring down at Adachi kneeling before the two of you, his arms bound behind his back. “Has she ever moaned like this for you?”  
  
Adachi whined pitifully, the sound muffled by his gag - a sharp contrast to you, moaning freely in his Shadow’s arms.  
  
The Shadow kissed your cheek, enjoying your reaction as he slid a finger inside of your wet cunt. “Did you know he’s always wanted this?” It’s voice was low, delightfully vicious as it reveled in the situation. “To be forced to his knees, bound and gagged, to serve and worship?”  
  
Adachi was staring into your eyes, and you could see the answer even though the man shook his head, trying to deny it. You smiled; he was shaking slightly.  
  
“He’s always wanted this...” The Shadow continued, “for you to be his Goddess, his ruled, to leave him and the whole damned world to salvation.”  
  
There was something that sounded like a ‘no!’ from Adachi, and he shook is head vehemently again. But really, his denials were all in vain; his eyes were hungrily fixated on your face, taking in the fog of pleasure on your face, how you grasped at the Shadow’s hands and directed them to where you wanted to be touched. How foolish of him, to think he could hide this side of him forever, especially when he introduced you to the TV world.  
  
One part of Adachi was horrified at how his Shadow was divulging his innermost fantasies...the other part terribly aroused.  
  
It’s fingers were sliding in and out of your pussy at a fast pace, his other hand moving upwards to grasp at your breasts. You were near putty in his hands.  
  
“How disgusting is he, to know he’s always wanted to crawl at your feet? How could anyone like him be a God in your new world?” It looked down at Adachi, disdain vivid in its eyes, lips curling into a sneer.  
  
“Very...” you gasped, unable to help yourself from agreeing. It was pitiful, and a shudder ran through you, feeling yourself close to cumming.  
  
“Just as I thought.” It’s lips ran along your jawline and neck, nipping gently. “Let me be your God, be my Goddess, and we’ll bring this world into a new era together.”  
  
“Yes, yes, oh, God, yes...”  
  
The promise of power - rich and seductive - along with it’s wicked hands were too much for you.  
  
“Good.” It sounded pleased. “Now cum for me.”


	2. II. The Complex Passions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thanks to Crowllink and Kurooswife for their encouragement and support.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads my fics. I'm always so delighted with every kudos left, every subscription and comment.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

II. The Complex Passions

An elaborate throne was before him - all dark mahogany and gold trimming with rich crimson velvet. A black pack of cigarettes rested on one arm. Extravagantly opulent, one worthy of his Goddess, Adachi thought. You sat in it, a flush on your face as a vibrator buzzed quietly inside your pussy - the Shadow standing next to you, still in it’s bloodied yukata, leaning casually against the throne. A remote control was in his hand, and he toyed with it idly from time to time. The same mocking expression was on his face, in contrast with your benevolent one.  
  
“Go on...” you said, sliding one foot forwards towards the kneeling detective. “You know what to do.”  
  
Practically clumsy with desperation, Adachi scrambled towards you, grasping hold of your stiletto heel. Eyes raised to yours, lips pressed to your feet, you could see the need in his eyes - the slight hint of madness in them that almost mirrored his Shadow’s.  
  
“Please, please, I’d do anything...”  
  
It was almost cute, you thought, at how good he was at begging. Certainly a talent you hadn’t seen before this.  
  
“Anything for you,” he murmured, almost tripping over the words in his haste to get them out. “Lead me, the world, the whole damned world...” Do what I could do, were his unsaid words. He pressed another kiss to your feet.  
  
“Mm, really? I can do anything, anything at all?” Amusement laced your voice. “Even if I were to be with ano - “  
  
“No!” At that, his face had twisted to an expression to had become accustomed to seeing on his Shadow instead. Something disturbing lit his eyes, a cold expression crossing his face as he drew back from you. “Not that,” he said, voice rife with jealousy. “I’d kill anyone who touches you.” At that, a touch of the Adachi you knew from before surfaced, as he grinned wildly, looking thrilled at the prospect of killing once more.  
  
You smiled; you liked the jealous types, you mused, placing one foot on his shoulder and forcing him to bow deeply, his forehead pressed to the ground. You stepped on his head, pleased at his murderous dedication.  
  
“What do you think?” You asked, turning to the Shadow. “Has he been a good boy?”  
  
“Hm...” His fingers had been twining a lock of your between his free hand, and then took a handful, tugging lightly. “I think so.”  
  
“Really now...” You took the pack of cigarettes, tapping one out, the Shadow lighting it with a snap of his fingers, producing a small flame from his fingertips. You took a deep drag, exhaling lightly; dark red lipstick stained the filter. The three of you remained like this for some time, you still stepping on Adachi’s head as he knelt, and the Shadow resuming playing with your hair. Finally, you sighed deeply, as if annoyed by the need to ash your cigarette, and you moved your foot off the top of Adachi’s head.  
  
“Sit up, open your mouth.”  
  
Obeying instantly and straightening, his eyes trailed instinctively up your legs. His Shadow was still controlling the vibrator, and he noticed how your legs were quivering slightly - saw the damp glint on your inner thighs, saw how wet you were. God. He shivered, wanting to worship you, and hoped that was what you were going to order him do to.  
An indulgent smile graced your face, knowing the direction of Adachi’s thoughts. His Shadow was smirking down at him.  
  
“Really? Do you think she would bless you with that privilege?” It laughed, pleased at the embarrassed flush spreading across Adachi’s face. “Earn that, earn that privilege of making her moan.” With that, he turned the intensity of the vibrator up higher, drawing forth a shocked moan as you threw your head back, lifting your hips, feeling the thick girth of the toy inside of you.  
  
After a moment, the Shadow turned it down again, and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from gasping from the tease. “Tongue out,” you ordered, cigarette hovering over Adachi’s mouth, hand quavering.  
  
Looking disappointed, but obeying nonetheless, Adachi extended his tongue. A shock went through him as you ashed your cigarette on his tongue, his eyes watering.  
  
“Stay there,” you said, knowing how uncomfortable it would be for him to remain like that. The Shadow gave a quiet sound of approval, rewarding you by upping the speed of the toy once more. Silence reigned as you smoked, squirming slightly on the throne as you rode the waves of pleasure, the Shadow stroking your hair once more. Every now and then, you tapped the ash onto Adachi’s tongue.  
  
“Almost done,” you said, slightly breathless, when the cigarette burnt down to the filter. Slowly, lovingly, you ground it out on Adachi’s tongue. There was a quiet little hiss, and a moan of pain from the man. Dropping the butt into his mouth, your fingers trailed under his chin, gently closing his mouth. He closed his eyes, swallowing loudly, and then doubled over into a coughing fit.  
  
“Such a good boy,” you said affectionately, pleased at how pliant he was. Adachi’s head snapped up, smiling, looking hopeful that there would be more praise thrown at his feet.  
  
“And what do you say?” His Shadow asked, almost lazily.  
  
“Thank you,” Adachi said, voice rather hoarse.  
  
Pushing the hem of your dress up your thighs and spreading your legs slightly, you gestured for him to crawl closer.  
  
“Now show me how you make your obeisance.”


End file.
